


Band Days

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rock Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has run out of excuses to tell her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those one shots I've had in my mind for a long time, but have only just gotten around to putting down on paper. And even this version is very different from my original vision for the piece. 
> 
> As always, thanks to Amanda for being my beta, and JK is Khaleesi.

**-Present-**

“Hermione! Over here!” 

Hermione turned to see her old friends, Harry and Ron, waving at her from beside Ginny and Luna. She smiled and walked over to them, keeping an eye out for her husband, who had disappeared with the groom over an hour before which reminded her. “How does it feel to be married Luna?”

Luna smiled serenely. “Oh it’s been wonderful. I’m just grateful the pornipies decided not to bother us.” Hermione smiled tightly. She loved Luna, she really did, but some of the stuff she said…

“Right.”

“Hermione! We haven’t seen you in forever!” Hermione turned back to her oldest friends.

“It’s been too long!” She replied, giving the two a hug. 

“What have you been up to?” Harry handed her a drink, seemingly out of nowhere, which she politely declined before answering.

“Oh you know, touring with the band. We have a new album coming out don’t you know.”

“Oh I can’t wait!” Ginny gushed “You guys’ music is so great.’Your Biggest Regret’ is the best band ever.”

 

**-Past-**

“Your Biggest Regret,” Oliver suggested.

“No.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“I kind of like it,” Luna said lightly

“You’re not even in the band!” Theo protested

“I’m with Luna. I like it.” Hermione spoke up. 

“Hermione. Come on,” Blaise pleaded with her. Hermione just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Got any better ideas?”

“Snakeskin.” 

“Ew.” Hermione and Oliver chorused. Draco just shook his head and kept his arms crossed.

“Jet Pack Ministry,” Theo suggested after a moment. There was chorus of no’s.

“Nothing Rhymes with Sectumsempra.”

“Hey!” Draco protested Blaise’s next suggestion. 

“Too long.” Oliver waved him off.

“Hermione and the D Bags,” Hermione suggested dryly. All of them protested while Luna burst into giggles. 

“The Theo Theo Theos,” Theo suggested smugly, leaning back in his chair. 

“Veela Snack.” Draco finally contributed to the conversation. Hermione made a rude noise.

“Look. This is getting us nowhere,” Oliver interjected. “I was thinking ‘Your Biggest Regret because let’s face it. We all have regrets from the war and all of our fans will have too. This is our chance to release those.” They all looked at him thoughtfully. 

“It’s certainly better than Snakeskin.” Theo commented. They all looked at one another and grinned. 

 

**-Present-**

Hermione grinned at Theo from across the room as he climbed into his place behind the drumset. He gestured to her, almost comically and she had to laugh at his antics.

“Sorry Guys. I’m up.” Hermione hurried over to the stage and grabbed her mic, sliding behind the curtain with Oliver close behind her. She looked up just in time to see Draco coming around the corner. 

“Where’d you run off to?” She asked him. He only grinned at her and tossed her her bass guitar off its stand. 

“I was getting permission,” he told her as he walked passed her towards the stage, putting on his own mic.

“Getting permission for what? To do what? Draco!” She yelled after him.

 

**-Past-**

“Getting for what? Draco!” she said frantically, following him backstage.

“To let you sing backups of course.”

“What? Nononono I am not singing backups. I can barely even play bass on stage. I can’t sing!” She shrieked.

“Of course you can, Granger. Where’s your Gryffindor courage?”

“Courage isn’t a get out of jail free card, Malfoy. It doesn’t work like that.” 

He looked confused for a moment at the muggle reference, but he brushed it off. “Look Granger. You can do this. I know you can. You have the most amazing voice I think I have ever heard and it’s not fair that I’m the only one to have heard it.” He grabbed her hand. “Hermione. Just sing to me. It’ll be fine.” He picked up her bass from its stand and pressed it into her hand before pulling her up on stage behind him. 

 

**-Present-**

Draco stopped at the door and held out his hand to pull her on stage behind him. She placed the strap of her bass around her neck as she walked to center stage. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she set the mic on it’s stand and tapped it a couple of times to make sure it was on. She could hear the rest of the band getting into position behind her. She took another deep breath and spoke. 

 

**-Past-**

Hermione gathered her courage, took a deep breath and spoke. 

“I love you.” She meant to come off as nonchalant, like Leia in Star Wars. But it came out rather rushed instead and she could feel her face beginning to warm. Draco looked up from where his hands were clasped tightly on hers, directly into her eyes. Why did she have to confess her love while Draco was holding her so she couldn’t escape? Before she had a chance to process the fact that she was growing redder by the second, or that Draco’s eyes seemed to melt into silver pools, his lips were on hers, his hands in her hair and Hermione was sure that her only thought was it was a wonder she could think at all. 

 

**-Present-**

Hermione was having a hard time thinking. She took a breath to calm herself before speaking.

“Hey guys. Before we begin, I’d just like to say a few words.” She looked out at the crowd. No matter how often she did this, it never seemed to lessen her nerves any. She took a deep breath and looked over at Draco, who nodded for her to go on. 

“Six years ago, I was miserable. I worked a dead end job that I hated and I couldn’t even imagine this sort of future. Let alone picture it coming true. But here we are.” She looked around the crowd again. It was time to come clean.

 

**-Past-**

It was time to come clean. “I’m getting married.” Both boys burst into laughter. Hermione began to get angry. “I am completely serious.”

“Oh Hermione. You can stop now. It’s not even April Fools yet!” Ron laughed, clutching his gut. 

“Really Hermione. Who would you be possibly be marrying?” Harry looked more confused than humored. 

Hermione exploded. “Oh so I’m that despicable that no one can possibly love me or want to marry me right?!” she yelled, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Hermione. You know that’s not what we meant!” 

Hermione only shook her head and walked from the room. She wished she had taken Draco up on his offer to come with her. It had only been two and a half years, but it seemed like she’d known him forever and it rather scared her how much she depended on him. She needed him, and she was pretty sure he needed her and right now all she really wanted was for him to hold her.

 

**-Present-**

Hermione desperately wanted Draco to hold her - or at least hold her hand. She continued anyway, “Six years ago, Blaise and Oliver quit their Quidditch careers and started a band. It didn’t have a name. It wasn’t a particularly good band, but it was ours. Blaise, I can’t thank you enough for blackmailing me into joining this band, because without it I wouldn’t have found any of you guys again. Or the love of my life.” She looked back at Draco again. He nodded his encouragement.

 

**-Past-**

Hermione couldn’t keep her eyes off of Draco. He looked fantastic. She wanted to cry at how beautiful this entire day was turning out, but she knew that Luna, Ginny and Pansy would be furious that she dared ruin her makeup before she had even finished making it down the aisle. She calmed herself and took a step forward as the music began to play. She was getting married and to the love of her life. 

Her only regret was that her two best friends weren’t going to be there to see it. Apparently they had received the invitation, looked at it, laughed and thrown it in the trash because obviously no one could ever love poor Hermione Granger. Especially not Draco Malfoy. She had banned Ginny from speaking of her wedding to them at all. They had made their positions on the matter clear.

She wished her parents could be there to see her too.

 

**-Present-**

“When I lost my parents, I thought it was over, how could I ever be happy again? And then I met these guys. These fantastic and wonderful and most decidedly crazy guys. When I thought I could never be happy again, was when they showed up just to prove me wrong. Yeah we’ve all made mistakes and we’ve hurt each other and we’ve had more than our fair share of mental breakdowns due to stress,” she locked eyes with each of her friends, “but even with all of that, these four men, along with our lovely sound lady-” Hermione nodded at Luna, who nodded back. “Have become my family, and I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

 

**-Past-**

“To my family.” Theo read the package aloud in a dramatic voice. “Ohhhhh someone is getting saaaappyyyyyy.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Just open the bloody package you ponce.” 

He acted offended. “What does my sexuality have to do with your present Hermione dear?”

She reached out and smacked him with her slipper before settling back into Draco’s chest. As Theo tore into the packaging, which she had wrapped in many layers of paper and duct tape, as well as the random sticking charm., she turned to whisper in Draco’s ear. “Can you believe we’ve been married for nearly three years already?” He only shook his head and smiled.

 

**-Present-**

“Three years ago, I married the love of my life.”

There was a gasp in the crowd and Hermione knew exactly who it was. She continued anyway. “In the days before we we were meant to exchange our vows, we wrote a song. One that we promised we would only share once all of our friends could relate. Guess what, Blaise. Luna. This one’s for you.” 

 

She turned to Draco, who had started playing as soon as she was done talking. They shared a smile and she began to sing, pouring her heart into the lyrics she and Draco had written for each other years before. When she got to the chorus, Draco joined her. It had taken a lot of encouraging on her part to convince Draco to sing on stage with her. He claimed he didn’t like to sing on stage because hearing his voice should be a privilege devoted to only his closest friends.

Hermione knew however, that it was mostly because he liked to remain aloof and composed during their shows, and singing was a bit too personal for Draco to share onstage. The fact that he was willing to sing their song with her spoke volumes. 

Even the fact that he was willing to let them sing it in front of a whole bunch of people was significant. No one in the crowd may ever have know it, but this song was their story. It was three years worth of coffee breaks and sweet kisses in the dark, interspersed with stupid arguments and stupid jokes that only made sense to them. It was the culmination of every laugh and song and dance and tear that the two of them had ever shared.

And it was that sort of unrestrained passion that they wanted to give back to their friends and family. It was the knowledge that they didn’t have it figured out - not even close, but they did have the audacity to think that they could, one day, and that made all the difference in the world. 

 

When the song was over, Hermione gathered her courage and finally sought out the eyes of her friends, desperately wanting them to understand. She wanted them to understand why she never tried telling them about Draco sooner, and never tried again after they threw her wedding invitation in the trash, despite the fact that even Ginny and Molly told them it was real. She wanted them to understand how hurt she’d been when they did that, because if her best friends thought her love was a joke, who else could possibly believe in her?

She met Harry’s eyes and he gave her a slight nod. It wasn’t a nod of understanding, or acceptance. But it was a nod that told her she would be given a chance to explain, and that he would make an effort to listen. That was all she could ask from them after all. She looked once again at Draco, who was announcing the next song they were going to sing and thought that whether her friends accepted her choice or not, she had still made the right one.


End file.
